Honeybees and lilacs Chapter 1
by TwoArmageddons
Summary: After breaking it off with Eridan, Feferi feels the need to ask her sister, Meenah, to help set her broken hearted ex up with someone who can help him deal and give him what he needs. Can Meenah do this? Or is Eridan damned to be alone for the rest of his Junior and Senior high school. Oh the drama.


_Honeybees and Lilacs_

There was movement in the corridor, the sound of sneakers smacking against the floor with harsh slaps of plastic-soled knee-high converse. The owner of those sneakers was Meenah Peixes. Baddest of the bad, almost raddest of the rad, Latula Pyrope had claimed that title. Other students stepped out of the way as the shark in the ocean moved past them, they were just small fish in her wake. Nobody was as cool as Meenah, there were simply no rivals. They tried, all failed. When you hear the sound of her walk and feel the power of her presence you knew it was Meenah Peixes.

For her, it was just another normal boring day, nothing special ever happened anymore. So just for the hell of it, she decided to Shadow another student from another school. That means she follows another student around to their classes and gets showed around campus of a school she wanted to join, a 'preview' of it if you may. Bonus was no homework for either parties. She was going to Shadow her sister, she'd heard all about the younger Peixes's friends, they sounded interesting enough they might add some interest to the day.

In the Peixes family residence, Meenah relaxed in a large armchair as she flipped through the TV channels. She leaned over the arm and hollered at her younger sister, "Nothing good is on TV anymore. Peixes! Yo whassup, you nearly done with your homework yet? Dat shiz is easy as eating clams!"

Feferi looked up from her desk in the living room. She laughed at the comparison, "Ha ha, but you know very well eating clams is difficult! You have to pry their shells open and all that!"

"Okay okay, point taken. So, since I'm gonna be shadowing you an your lil' group of hot stuff, got any smokin' guppies at your school?"

"Well, there is Cronus-"

"Cronus aint no smokin' guppy he's more like, a sardine in a tank of whales if you ask me. Though, I don't believe whales eat sardines. You get the picture though. Didn't he get held back for flirting with the teachers? He could never learn to keep his dick in his pants, that one, poor suckerfish."

Meenah laughed to herself. Cronus. She never had a high opinion of that man. He never had a great one about her either, so it worked out. In a way.

"Yes, but he's the best singer in the chorus, and he can play the guitar like no body's business." There was more laughing, and the two sisters gossiped about which big fish in the pond was the best and who just liked to strut their stuff with hollow words. Continuing their conversation until Feferi looked down with a shy smile, her homework long abandoned by now. "Well, then there is Eridan... He's nice, and has good grades, but he's really terrible at relationships..." The older of the two made a fishy face at the other, answering with pursed lips,

"Why's dat? Oh wait, he's another Ampora isn't he? Seems about right then."

"Oh no no, you got him wrong. He's nothing like Cronus!" Feferi exclaimed, correcting Meenah. Which then she proceeded to explain, "See, he doesn't like getting too close to people, given his personal reasons I will not include, it is perfectly understandable. Only if you know him very well though, or else he seems like a dense prick!" Meenah gives a nod, listening to the explanation as she fixes her braids, asking in a tone that could of sounded like she wasn't listening though she really was.

"So then he's not a prick, he's a prick with issues."

"...Okay, yeah, basically. That's what makes it hard for people to like him though! See he gets really emotional and no one knows why! So then they think, 'oh this guy is a prick' and move on to a person who is easier to deal with. He needs someone who, is willing to be there and walk him through his troubles... And I'm just not the gal who's cut out for dealing with his, problems..."

Meenah, looked up from fiddling with her floor-length braids, stopped and dropped them.

"Whoa. Hold dat shiz up sista. You saying you was _dating_ grumpy gills here? Tell me all his secrets."

Feferi flushed slightly, fidgeting with her pencil lightly.

"Um, well, I am _kind of_ dating him, I mean, we aren't, _together _together. Though, we are more friends with benefits than anything else... And, I don't really like him in the sense that he needs from someone...! I still have to break up with him, and, I don't know if I can. He'll be heartbroken! I might loose what friendship I have if I do that to him..."

"Gurl, you tell dat boy how you feel, or, don't feel, and he'll readjust and be fine. Boom. It'll take a while, but he'll pull whatever loose shit he has together eventually. Don't lead him on like this, das mean and more cruel than breaking off whatever you guys got between you."

The younger Peixes looked over at her sister, bottom lip quivering with her emotions.

"But, what if he hates me afterwards!?"

" Then he hates you. He's just one boy, he's not your future husband and it's not the end of the world if he throws a tantrum over rejection. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end of it all." Meenah got up and walked over to her sister, giving her a hug for reassurance and comfort. "It'll be fine lil' mamma you just gotta get out there and strut your stuff and be that bad beach us Peixes are, he'll know you're cool wit only being friends. If dat sucka can't handle it then boot him; he'll have to deal on his own! Besides, he's an Ampora, he's built for this kinda thing."

Feferi looked up at her sister again, saying in a quiet voice and downcast eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't think he'll be able to handle that very well, especially with how long this has been going on.."

"How long is that?"

"Um... Since Freshman year.."

"Are you serious! This is nearing the end of Junior year! Gurl, how you manage to do this to a poor soul for that long."

Looking down, Feferi frowned and shook her head, jewel colored eyes becoming shiny like wet gems. Meenah patted her face, making a shooshing noise.

"Aw lil' mamma don't cry, you just need to set him up with someone who he likes and who can deal with his emotional carp."

A few moments pasted in silence, then the younger Peixes gazed upward at her sibling once more.

"Meenah... Can, you do it? Setting Eridan up with someone I mean."

"Me? I don't even know the guy how would you expect me to-" She cut off mid-sentence, the puppy dog look Feferi was giving her was hard to resist, those bright shiny eyes that were such a shade of light brown they appeared pinkish. A trait the Peixes all carried. She just couldn't say no to how they sparkled, it was as if her very core and being was compelled to obey and help her little sister out with her social problems. Social status was important in Feferi's wee teen society and all that after all, and Meenah as Heir Apparent to her mothers famous Betty Crocker company, Meenah had to look out for the next Heiress when she becomes the next Heir Apparent after Meenah when she's in Meenah's current position. She finally caved, saying with a half groan, "Yes okay _fine _ I'll help you with your petty boyfrond issues." Feferi chirped happily and delivered a deathly tight hug to Meenah's ribcage before turning back in her seat to complete her work.

"Awesome, now, I have to finish my homework! Gotta turn that in tomorrow."

A wheeze was Meenah's answer, having the air temporarily squeezed from her lungs like an Anaconda around its prey. She raised her hand up signaling her leave, she was off to play Sims on her laptop. She had a private world to look after, after all.

Sunshine glared in through blindless windows, that wasn't what wakes either Peixes from their slumber, it was the scream of the alarm clock and the whistle of a kettle on to boil. Rolling out of their beds, they got ready for school; one dressing in skinny jeans and a tight fitting top, the other in a brightly colored skirt and feathery light shirt of a cute fish design. Once the sisters had navigated to the bathroom, Meenah brushed out her long hair, Feferi did the same, only Meenah threaded hers into tight whipping locks that hung almost touching the floor. Feferi put in contacts instead of glasses, she didn't need them so much as her vision wasn't that bad, but she insisted on them so she could have crystal clear vision, while the other sibling had donned her fuchsia pink framed glasses and lipstick to match.

"Aw yeah beaches be rockin'."

She exclaimed as she put the finishing touches to her scarcely applied makeup, a faint blush that of course, matched her glasses and lips. Both added bracelets and other things to their wrists, Feferi had simple chains with accessories in bright colors as usual and a single gold strip necklace, Meenah was more jazzed up with her appliances in her own style. Wearing a single wider gold bracelets with deep set with dark reddish pink stones to only her wrists, no necklace.

Their food was already placed on the table for them by one of their maids. A mug of hot chocolate and one coffee sat next to a plate of oatmeal mixed with brown sugar, just how they liked it every morning. Prepped for the day, fueled on drinks, both girls meandered outside heading for the bright pink porsche waiting outside, freshly waxed and shining in the sunlight. Meenah eagerly slid into the drivers seat, inserting the keys and smiling as the engine purred to life. "Hey babe, dat's it, purr that pretty lil' engine for me sweetheart." She cooed to her car, Feferi let out a snicker, hearing the same words uttered to the car every day. Her snicker earned a playful scowl from the other.

"Peixes, the day you get your license and a car to drive, you'll be whispering the same thing to your car, guaranteed."

Laughing, Feferi rolled her eyes with a bright smile.

"Yeah yeah, that's what you say every time, now come on! I want to show you around my school, and I don't want to be late. Rules are you stay with me and I 'explain' how everything works and show you around the campus, so no texting in class either, this isn't a free day. Well, sort of is. But you get the point."

With the music of the radios bass pulsing through the car, they drove off, singing along to a rap song and only turning it down when they pulled into the schools parking lot. Finding a spot was easy, as most of the students here didn't drive and the ones that did didn't have a car. A large group of boys, most likely the football team, hollered at them as Meenah and Feferi got out the car. Ignoring them, Feferi made it appear as if she was showing Meenah around the campus. Although in reality they were actually talking about Eridan and other boys.

Whom was not here yet as he gets to class five minutes late every day to pick up a hot chocolate from the nearby Coffee & Chocolates. The teachers just gave up with making him come to class on time so he's not marked absent unless he's more late than they expect him to be.

Making their way to the first class, a young looking freshman boy was going the other direction, making a comment as he passed.

"Whoa, fierce babes alert, move out the way!" In which Meenah just turned around and said to him,

"Whoa, rude asshole alert, go suck a duck."

Feferi giggled by the baffled expression on the young man as he continued to walk away to class.

"Pff, a duck?"

"I was gonna say dick, but he might be gay or bi and that woulda defeated the porpoise."

"Hehe, he could suck a ducks dick."

"Aw Peixes, dats just wrong."

"True, but his expression was priceless anyhow!"

Smirking, they walked into class, Meenah settled into a seat in the back with her sister as Feferi explained a bit about the subject. She of course told all her teacher beforehand so they wouldn't be surprised at a suddenly older student in their class. It was a fast pace through the day, hours passed like minutes and soon the lunch bell rang clearly in the crisp air. As Feferi gathered up her belongings she turned to her sister, asking around a mouthful of a paper stack. "Did you bring a lunch or are you going to buy something?" But with the paper interference it came out more like this, "Id ou ing ah lunth or arh ou going to buy thsomething?" The older sibling fished around in her pocked and pulled out some money. "Gonna buy something. Ready when you are sista." Meenah grinned, waiting for Feferi as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, then she was exiting the classroom with her sibling behind her, eventually taking the lead to the cafeteria.

"So I think we're having burgers for lunch today, I'm not sure." Feferi bubbled about lunch and some other things, Meenah wasn't exactly what you could call paying attention. She was scoping out the freshman with their hot young butts swaying around in skinny jeans and stupidly short shorts for this colder weather. How do they even wear that. There was a sudden jab in her side that made her turn around. "Huh?"

Feferi was smiling up at her, apparently repeating herself.

"I said, hehe, what would you like to get?"

Then she gasped, putting on a huge grin and cupping her cheeks with her hands and did a small hop.

"Oh my god you were checking out those Freshman weren't you!"

"Whale it's a bit hard not to when their asses are all like 'lookit me lookit me' now isn't it. Man, at least my college has enough decency to wear clothes proper for the weather."

"Haha, good point, not come on! I'm hungry!"

"Does this mean I have to buy for you too?"

Meenah groaned lightly as Feferi pulled her into the building as other students flocked inside.

"Hehehe, no, I have that pre-payed thing where I already payed in the beginning of the year."

"Ah, so that's why you never pack a lunch."

Nodding, Feferi continued to tug at her sister until they were lined up and grabbing a trey, waiting for their turn. Feferi casually put things on Meenah's trey, such as a carton of milk, napkins, also adding additional items as well as to her own trey. She was right, they were having burgers. They both opted for the veggie burgers though, they were fish. Finding a seat inside, since it was so cold outside, Meenah decided it was time to bring Eridan back into the conversation.

"So, about your buoyfrond."

Her reply to her comment was groan.

"Can we not talk about him right now?"

"Why. I'm trying to help you with this resolve."

"I know... I just don't want to talk about him right _now _though."

"Feferi. Where is this buoy. I want to talk to him."

"Nooo..." the younger Peixes flopped her arms and head on the table, luckily missing the lunch trey.

"Stop being so damn difficult! I'm only trying to help you. You can still reconcile with Eridan after you break up!"

It was going to be a long day. Eridan could just tell. He could tell by how the clouds blotted out the sun, the cold wind that rustled the ends of his long scarf that hung down his back, it seems that coffee wasn't going to cut it today. So he dumped it in the nearest trash can and walked to his class. The teacher nodded, noting his arrival, and lack of a beverage in hand, but said nothing as he claimed his seat per usual every day. To him, it dragged on forever. Too bad his girlfriend wasn't in this class... He would of texted her or something of the sort. She had a seat next to him after all. So they could easily sneak notes between desks. Instead, he turned to Aradia Megido, the quiet asian descent girl with the sad smile and downcast eyes, practically on the other side of him. Leaning over and whispering to her when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Psst, Ari. What page are we on."

Aradia shifted her eyes toward him, saying in a normal non hushed voice as it was already so quiet on its own.

"Fourth chapter, thirteenth page. You should come to class earlier, I think the teacher does actually deduct your participation points for being late every day, especially if you didn't buy a drink this time."

Eridan held his whispering voice still, waiting a moment when the teacher wasn't looking to lean back over.

"I did buy somethin'. But the guy there was new so he made it like shit. So I threw it away."

She just nodded her head, looking back up at the teacher once more. Who was now looking at them.

"Eridan, did you have something you wanted to share with the rest of the class?"

Eridan fumbled with his textbook and sat back up straight. Trying to look productive was a little harder for him.

"Uh, no sir, just askin' page number. Thanks Ari, really appreciated."

"Well then, , I suggest you get to work since you are late. Thank you , for supplying with that bit of information he failed to collect on the board. Perhaps it's that time of the year to buy new glasses."

Eridan didn't answer as he thumbed through the book, cheeks reddening and a few students giggling. He knew it. It was going to be a long day.

As usual, class seemed to last for hours, the bell came with great relief as he shoved his textbook in his shoulder bag and bolted out the door before the teacher had a chance to say 'class dismissed'. Oh man was he hungry. So he jogged for the cafeteria, practically flying down the stairs, but he was in such a hurry he didn't see a student walking in the opposite direction up the stairs he himself was descending, carefully balancing a large stack of textbooks and paperwork. He promptly knocked into him, and the other boy stumbled back, tripping over his long legs and toppled over with a yelp as the heavy books fell on top of him as he crashed down the stairs to the platform before the next steps. Papers went everywhere. Eridan gasped a little, but he didn't stop, he kept on going as vile curses filled his ears. He did turn his head to see if the other person was alright though. Sitting on the floor, the other student was trying to stack the books and gather the papers that has scattered everywhere as other students started to stare and some offered help. Frowning as he took off his glasses, one side of the lenses was cracked. He glared up at Eridan and spewed forth more threats and curses. Well it sucks to be that guy.

He kept running and entered the cafeteria, grabbing a trey and getting on line. This one, however, moved quickly as he was able to get his lunch fast. He already started to eat his burger before he got to his seat. He didn't like fish, so he got the regular cow meat instead.

Scanning the room, he spotted Feferi, and, some other girl who looked like a majorly punked out version of Feferi. He thought about going over there, but then he heard his name and paused, then he hear that Feferi wanted to break up with him. Eridan just looked at them, confused. Since when would Feferi want to break up with him? He hadn't done anything wrong and she always looked happy to see him, they always had a great time together. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. Eridan abandon his lunch trey and walked off to think, perhaps he _had_ done something. Or perhaps she was just bored with him? They had been dating since Freshman year, after all. Maybe Feferi was into that, 'date a new guy each year' kind of thing. What if she went lesbian. Wait, when he thought about it that was actually kind of hot. He shook his head, cleaning his thoughts. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Sitting down in one of the courtyard benches, he wanted to think. His thoughts were interrupted by that student he had knocked down the stairs.

"Thanks a fucking lot, jerk. I have to buy new glathes now. I _really_ needed your bullshit today."

Was that, was that a lisp? It sounded like this guy was straining to keep it under control, and he was doing a good job on it too, but those heavily placed 's' sounds seemed to elude his control. Eridan looked at him briefly, he was tall, taller than himself, thin, and oh my god were those braces? They were. The shiny metal and red and blue betrayed it so. That was actually cute with his lisp and dorky haircut that looked like it was most likely done at home. It was OK, but Eridan was thinking he could probably do better... Wait, where was he going with this. He was analyzing the guy he had knocked down stairs.

"Look, I'm really so-"

"I don't want your apology. I want a new pair of glathes. These things are expenthive as fuck nowadays."

Eridan blinked. Okay. Kind of rude but what would you expect. But regardless he rummaged through his backpack until he found a checkbook.

"Oh my god, are you seriouth. You carry around a flipping checkbook with you?"

Irritated, he nodded.

"Yes, I do. Now I'm just gonna sign my name so you can fill out the company name and amount it costs to get new glasses. I am sorry about that."

The lisping student narrowed his eyes slightly, he accepted the check as a form of apology though. Stalking away, he grumbled lispily about his glasses and other things Eridan couldn't hear very well. If this dude didn't come back to school with new glasses, he was going to be pissed. Now... Back to thinking about Feferi and how she planned to break up with him... What a lovely day this was going to be.


End file.
